A Hair Demon's Pet
by Grimahr
Summary: What if Kagome fell down her families well, what if she ended up in the feudal era, what if Mistress Centipede kept chasing her after she came out? And what if it wasn't InuYasha who saved her? What could one little change do to her life?


Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. Grimahr here with the story i promised you before new years... even though its late... "Coughs". Anywho... This story is not like what you might be used to because it was a request from a friend of mine. I do not plan on making more like this since I honestly enjoy what i'm writing now. Whether you like it or not, all i can say is i hope for the best and i hope you enjoy it as much as he did.

Enjoy~

* * *

Kagome let out a scream as she was suddenly tugged downwards into her families well. As the opening fell farther and farther away she felt petrified as white hands stretched all around her being. "Oh to be alive again, no wonder my strength returns…"

Shivering at the voice, she slowly craned her head to look back, wishing she hadn't. Just moments before she had been standing over her families well and now, now something had dragged her in! Looking the creature over she wanted to scream but felt paralyzed with fear.

The upper half of the creature was humanoid, but her lower half was skeletal, almost snake-like in appearance. The upper half of its body was pure white giving it a complexion foreign to see. If its skin wasn't enough, however, the three pairs of arms binding her did the trick causing her to scream.

"You have it, don't you? Give it to me!" It muttered in a guttural, feminine voice. Looking into the creature's eyes she began to struggle, its black hair and clearly noticeable breasts pressing against her telling her it was, in fact, female, if she could even be called one.

"W-What are you doing, l-let me go!" Thrashing in her hands, Kagome shoved her hand in the creature's face before a blinding light radiated from her palm. "Wretched girl, I must have the sacred jewel!" Kagome watched in fear as the creature let her go before sinking into the waters below her…

* * *

~ Somewhere else ~

'This feeling…' A lone figure leaned upwards from a large mountain of skulls. "Oh my, oh me, nearly fifty years later and the sacred jewel finally resurfaces! I'd almost given up hope." Giggling softly, the female stood up as she moved around the cavern of skulls.

"I better get to it before some other lowly demon finds it first." Humming quietly the walls around her shifted slightly, creating a makeshift door for her to leave the cavern. 'Just wait for me my jewel, soon the power you possess will be all mine.'

Giggling happily, the woman jumped out the entrance she had made before vanishing into the distance.

As Kagome reached the top of the well she'd fallen in, her eyes opened in shock as she looked around. "W-What the…" All around her, she was greeted by forests and foliage. 'I… I could be wrong, but I don't think I'm in Tokyo anymore…'

"Grandpa, Mom! Is anyone there?" Taking a few steps out of the well she looked around confused. Just what had happened when she fell in the well? "The Jewel… Give it to me…" Kagome froze as she heard an eerie voice behind her.

"Give me the sacred Jewel!" Kagome turned around before falling backward in fear as she gazed up at the slowly towering form of the creature that had pulled her into the well. In the light of the day she could see now her body looked more insect than snake giving her body more of a centipede look.

"W-W-What jewel, what are you talking about?!" Screaming, she ducked out of the way as the creature's massive tail suddenly swept by her. "I know you have it, give it to me!" Screaming, Kagome crawled to her feet before running away.

She didn't make it far however as the centipede ladies body curled around her, blocking her in. "Give me the jewel, where is it!" Kagome shuddered as she saw the woman's mouth slowly begin to open before a pair of massive fangs extended further giving her a demonic look.

"I must have-"It began to cry before its body suddenly began to twitch. Taking a step back, Kagome looked up in shock as she saw the centipede creature spasm in place. "N-N-No, i-it is, mine!" Screaming in pain the creature suddenly split apart as its body was shredded in place.

Kagome felt petrified at what she had just witnessed, what on earth happened? "The jewel will always be mine. You lesser demons should know your place." A soft voice giggled gleefully. Looking up at the Centipedes body a lone woman stood atop it as she gazed down at Kagome.

"What is a human doing here?" The raven haired woman mumbled as she looked Kagome over. Feeling the power she sought within the girl she smiled. "So that's why it suddenly appeared after fifty years of its absence. How strange it ended up with you, though, I'm not sure what makes you special."

Feeling her fear fade away, Kagome growled, glaring at the woman. "Hey, what gives you the right to call me plain?!" The woman turned her head a bit curiously as she smiled at the human girl. 'Feisty, too bad I have to kill her now.'

Before Kagome could comment further her body suddenly went rigid as she felt her arms being held over her head. "W-Wait, what are you do-" She tried to speak but her neck was suddenly tightened causing her to gasp for air. Tugging her neck she tried to pull away the invisible bonds that were strangling her but nothing was there.

Clawing at her throat, she tried desperately to loosen whatever it was around her throat but the small strings began to tighten causing her body to slow down as she was choked. Kicking her feet in the air, her foot briefly made contact with Yura much to the demons annoyance. As her shoe slipped from her foot, it fell harmlessly to the ground below her as she swung her feet. Thrashing wildly, she tried everything she could to free herself but nothing could save her. Soon her body began to stop moving before it hung limply in the air, her eyes rolling backward as her body ceased its actions.

Yura sighed before shaking her head. "What a shame." Slowly a single transparent thread of hair moved around Kagome's body as it hovered over her. 'There it is.' As the strand of hair went rigid it plunged itself into her before fishing around for a few moments only to return with a bright, pink gem.

"The Jewel of four souls, how I've longed to have you…" As the jewel moved to her hands, she gazed over the slightly bloodied gem as she smiled. The power radiating from it was unlike anything she ever dreamed of.

As she clutched the gem, another fit of giggled rang out. She had been oh so patient, and she was rewarded for it. Retracting her hairs, Kagome's limp body fell to the earth lifelessly. "What a shame indeed, you were amusing for a human."

Taking a step closer, the Woman looked Kagome over thoughtfully. 'Interesting, she's not like most humans I've seen. Her skin looks very soft, not rugged or scared either.' As her eyes landed on her black hair, a small smile crossed her lips.

"Your hair isn't special in the slightest but…" kneeling down, her hands ran through the dead girl's hair as she smiled. "So soft, you kept it in beautiful condition, I can appreciate that." Chuckling darkly, she looked over other features of the lifeless girl.

'Young for human years, her breasts are decent I suppose. What strange clothes, though, they hide what I really want to see.' Pouting, the woman stood back up before deciding. Kagome's body slowly rose up before floating through the air behind her.

'I suppose a souvenir for my troubles will be alright, besides… I can have some fun with her while I'm at it.'

* * *

~ Back in Yura's Cave ~

The raven-haired woman sat atop a small pile of skulls as she gazed Kagome's form over. 'What to do with you…' Moving her hands over Kagome, she began stripping her of her clothes. Tugging away her shirt she threw it away before gazing at the black, lace bra she had on.

'Why do they always wear these things, they must feel uncomfortable…' Looking down at her own breast she frowned. She never wore a bra before why did humans always do it? Tugging away the black garment she threw it with the shirt before licking her lips as she gazed at Kagome's bare breasts.

'Perfect specimens, I like them.' Moving her hands lower she moved on to Kagome's skirt doing the same as she had with her shirt and bra. As she saw the matching black lace panties she smiled. 'Those do look kind of cute on her. Perhaps I'll leave them on…' Tapping her chin she shook her head before tugging on the panties.

She didn't want anything covering her prize. As the panties were discarded her eyes lingered on her bare nether lips for a moment before smiling. 'So tempting, it's almost like it's teasing me.' Licking her lips, she looked away trying to distract her temptation.

As she saw Kagome's shoes, she took those off one at a time before taking much longer than needed as she peeled one white sock off at a time, marveling as more and more of Kagome's bare legs were revealed to her.

As her feet were revealed like a present that was neatly wrapped, she rubbed her hands over them, caressing her soft skin. 'B-Beautiful…' Her pale, pink eyes drank in the image before her. 'Perhaps I made a hasty mistake with her… she looked fun to play with.'

Moving her hands towards Kagome's chests, her fingers gently sank into her soft, supple breasts. "My, my, they are perfect." Giving them a few quick squeezes, Yura blushed as her eyes traveled over other parts of the girl.

Moving lover, she trailed a delicate finger down her navel before resting it right above her waist. "Not a single flaw anywhere. You're having me question if you're really a human." Yura chuckled as her finger traveled lower.

Stroking her finger, up and down the length of Kagome's nether lips, she purred. They were just as soft as her breasts. No strange ridges or creases, just soft, silky skin, clasped together like a pair of bright pink lips.

Yura leaned down, as her breathing became rugged. She wanted nothing more than to give this human a kiss with both her lips but she'd relent. Pulling away saddened, she knew she could never touch a human the way she wanted…

'I'd lose al pride as a Demon if I soiled myself with such filth… even with a specimen such as yourself…' Flipping Kagome over, she rested her stomach on her lap as she gazed over the girl's bare ass. "I know I've said this over and over but… their perfect." Yura's eyes drank in Kagome's rear with lust filled eyes.

Screw her pride, she had to have this human, she was a treasure! Licking her lips, Yura's hands mimicked her prior actions as her fingers moved to Kagome's cheeks. Grabbing an ample handful with each hand, Yura shuttered as her fingers squeezed and sank in with her clench.

"I guess I've made up my mind." Yura mumbled as her fingers twitched. Kagome's body suddenly sat upright like a puppet on strings as it hung in front of her. 'Hmm, what can I do about you?' Thinking about her options, a thought suddenly occurred to her. "S-Should I really consider this?"

It was well within her powers to do so now but, she'd be giving up some of her newfound power to do so. 'Is she worth it?' Looking the human over, she sighed. It had been so long since she last played with a human or demon for that matter, and this girl was the perfect specimen she longed for.

Moving her finger to Kagome's chest, she extended a small string of hair. Slowly she trailed it down leaving a light red mark where she had just cut. 'I guess when I get bored of her I'll just take my power back.' Willing her other hand, the small pink gem she had just retrieved came into view as she looked it over.

'I'll have to modify her later if I want the jewel to remain hidden, but I suppose that's for another time.' Moving the gem to the small hole she had just cut open, she pressed it into the girl before the lone strand of hair moved in and out of her skin, sewing it shut.

The raven haired woman watched curiously as she saw the girls eyes suddenly glow. As a light radiant pink shined out her body slowly began to move once more as life was pushed back in her. "Welcome back to the world of the living my pet."

Kagome leaned up slightly before her eyes snapped open. She was somewhere dark, and the skulls around her left her unfazed as well. As her eyes landed on the woman next to her she stared at her curiously. "Who… who are you?"

The woman merely smiled as she rubbed Kagome's cheek affectionately. "I am your Mistress of course. You may call me Yura or simply Mistress." She smiled warmly as she retracted all the hairs that had previously been attached to the dead girl.

Kagome nodded robotically as she looked over her naked body. "Why am I here… And why am I your pet?" Her tone didn't sound hurt in the slightest just… curious. Yura smirked knowing what the jewel had done.

"Why you're here I don't honestly know, but I'd love to find out." Kagome frowned as she tried to remember. "I… I was pulled here by something… I'm not from this place…" Yura seemed interested at that. "You're from somewhere else? How did you get here then?"

Looking downward, Kagome tried to remember. "I… I came through a well, my family's well. Something dragged me down into this place." Yura tilted her head a bit as she thought it over. "The Bone-Eater's Well?" She knew what it was, but the stories over the centuries had never said anything about it being some kind of portal.

"What is this well to you my pet?" Kagome thought it over for a moment. "My family, we guard it at our shrine, it's our duty." 'Her family's duty, Interesting…' Yura was quite intrigued now. She wanted to know everything about her new pet, especially what other treasures she had in her world.

Some time had passed, much more then Yura had first anticipated but she was genuinely interested in this girl. Her new pet was very forthcoming with what she knew as well. She'd make a great pet if she followed every order she was given.

'I'll still have to change her, though. A human can be detected much easier than a Yōkai can.' Seeing Kagome patiently sitting still she smirked. "Well, my pet I think it's time I fixed you from this nasty state of humanity. How does that sound?"

Kagome looked at her mistress confused but nodded none the less. "Whatever you wish me to be I will." Gigging gleefully, Yura stood up before noticing Kagome's discarded pile of clothing. "Those need to be the first thing to go, there absolutely dreadful. No, they just won't do." She huffed before flicking her fingertips.

Strands of hair began to wrap around the garments as Yura willed them to dispose of the dirtied clothes, however… As she lifted Kagome's skirt up, the side dropped a bit before a small, brown rectangle fell out in front of her.

"Oh, what is this?" Yura moved her other hand over as the strange object lifted itself to her face. "That's my wallet. It had my personal stuff in it before I came here." Kagome answered her mistress's silent question before remaining quiet again.

"Hmm…" As she moved the wallet around for a moment, it suddenly clicked open revealing its contents. 'What a neat little thing, too bad she won't need it any long-'Yura suddenly stopped as she saw a small picture hidden between the folds of the wallet.

'W-Who are these humans?' Looking at the small picture, Yura could see her pet along with three other beautiful specimens. "Enchanting, even in those rags you wear. Tell me who they are." Kagome looked down at the picture before pointing to each of them separately.

"These were my friends… that's Ayumi, that one's Yuka and the last ones Eri. I've known them for a long time, Mistress." Kagome looked at the picture thoughtfully. She could remember them all but… she felt nothing towards them anymore. It was like they were complete strangers.

Yura hummed for a moment as she eyed each of them over individually. 'There not as cute as my pet but… there still pretty for humans. Much cuter than any other's I've encountered from our world…' As silence passed Yura finally smiled.

"I want them." Kagome looked up confused before noticing her mistress's eyes fixated on the small picture. "You want my friends? How will you get them, Mistress?" Yura merely smiled as she looked back at Kagome.

"I won't be, they're your humans after all. I'll leave that to you." Kagome was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Understood Mistress, when should I leave?" Yura stood up before resting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"There's just one thing we must do first, after all, a demon can't have a human plaything. You need to be fixed." Chuckling darkly, she stood behind Kagome as she worked her new found powers on her pet.

* * *

~ Later ~

"You came out much better than I anticipated. I'm almost proud to call you my pet." Yura chuckled as she ran her fingers through Kagome's black hair. "Thank you, Mistress, I won't let you down." Kagome bowed lightly before remaining still for orders.

Looking at the small ninja like tunic she herself used it didn't look that good on her new pet. 'I'll have to get her something else to wear, she simply cannot pull this off,' Yura shook her head amused. Trailing her fingers under Kagome's chin, she pulled her upwards till she stood before pressing her hand against the back of her head.

"Listen closely pet. I know your new body will take the time to adjust, but you have all the power you need to do my bidding. Do not fail me." Yura warned as her peach eyes glowed lightly. Nodding Kagome smiled back lovingly at her mistress.

"I live to serve you, Mistress. Failure is not an option, never for you." Smiling back, Yura leaned forward before capturing Kagome's lips with her own. Moans rang out between them both as they enjoyed the contact.

Even if this was her first time touching her pet, Yura felt like she had missed it. It was special. After a few moments, Yura withdrew, letting a thin strand of saliva connect their lips together. "Do whatever's necessary to bring back my new playthings, understood?"

Kagome nodded before moaning loudly as her breasts were groped lightly. "Do good and I'll let you play with them whenever you want. Your Mistress rewards good behavior after all." Kagome bit her lip nodding quickly.

Leaning back in, Yura captured Kagome's lips once more as her palms greedily felt up her pet. Her soft, supple breasts, the thin, sheen of sweat trailing down her skin, the intoxicating smell of her new flesh. She was perfect now.

Trailing her kisses down her neck, Yura gently sucked on her skin, further coaxing moans from her pet. "I'm going to play with you all night long when you return, look forward to it," She hissed before dragging her tongue upwards, ending with her teeth gently nipping at Kagome's ear.

Shuttering in pleasure Kagome nodded before taking a tentative step back. "Y-Yes Mistress." Trailing her hand through the air, one of the walls surrounding them parted into the open air. "Now, let's go. I have something to take care of while you're gone."

Bowing Kagome leaped out of her new home, her reflexes much sharper after her added features. Watching her pet dashing into the distance brought a small smile to Yura's lips. 'This day, truly turning into something special.'

Cupping her cheek fondly, Yura set out herself. She needed to get something more permanent for her pet to wear from now on, along with other rags for her new playthings she'd bring back.

* * *

~ Back in the present day ~

"Hello Ayumi, how are things? Me? I'm fine. I was sick so I didn't go to school today. Are you with Yuka and Eri? That's perfect. I'm feeling much better now. Would you guys like to hang out at my place? Sure, you can come over now, we can have some fun. Alright, I'll see you soon, goodbye Ayumi."

Clicking the phone back on the receiver, Kagome stood up before looking at the unconscious forms of her Brother, mother, and Grandfather as they laid behind her. "Good bye family, I serve my Mistress now and you must not remember me."

Raising her hand up, a light pink glow radiated from her palm before her family's eyes glowed the same shade. Pulling them back, she started to walk away, her family's bodies slowly being dragged away by invisible threads…

"Kagome? You home?" Ayumi called out, her friends walking a few steps behind her. "You said she was feeling better right?" Eri asked with worry as they saw Kagome's home with all the lights off. It was well into the evening, and dusk was beginning to settle into the night.

"She said she was feeling better maybe something changed," Yuka said with worry. Suddenly the front door to the shrine began to open, figures outline present at the frame. "Hello friends, I'm glad you could make it."

"K-Kagome? Is, is everything alright? Ayumi asked with worry, but Kagome's form suddenly retreated back into her house. "I'm fine, please come in, I have something to show you all." All three friends look to one another with trepidation but stepped forward regardless.

As they entered the house, they tried to peer into the darkness to see where their friend had gone. "K-Kagome, are your folks out or something?" Silence passed for a moment unnerving them all. "Maybe… maybe we should go, something feels off guys." Eri whispered before receiving confused looks from her friends.

"Kagome's here we need to see her don't we?" Yuka whispered back before the door behind them suddenly slid shut trapping them in the darkness. "K-K-Kagome?!" All three friends looked around fearful now. They'd have to be blind not to notice something amiss.

"I'm right here, Ayumi, Yuka, Eri…" All three friends turned before their eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of them, stark naked was Kagome. If that wasn't enough, however, what shocked them more was her body, she was flouting!

"K-Kagome?!" All three screamed back, their forms backing against the door behind them. "Yes?" They all remained silent as they started at Kagome as if she where an apparition of sorts. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, WHY ARE YOU F-FLOUTING, A-AND NAKED?!"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "I've been reborn by Mistress Yura. My body's nothing to be ashamed of. I've been freed from the curse of humanity, and now, I'm a perfect being, just like Mistress." Her words were filled with worship coming off succinctly and leaving no wisps of a doubt.

"K-K-Kagome…?" Yuka stuttered as her eyes traveled over Kagome's form. She was the same as always but, different! It was like her entire being was replaced with whatever stood before them. Raising her hand towards her friends, Kagome's fingers twitched lightly before small strands of hair began moving outwards towards them.

"Join my Mistress and me, give up humanity as well. You won't miss a thing, I don't." Kagome smiled happily, her eyes lingering a light shade of pink. While all three saw her as a friend they knew danger when it presented itself.

As they began taking a step back, they suddenly turned to the door, furiously tugging on it as they tried to pull it aside. "O-O-Open it Yuka!" Ayumi cried to her friend who struggled in desperation to do just that. "I-I'm trying, it won't budge!"

Hearing a light giggle from behind them, they all turned back to see Kagome advancing. "There's a barrier around the house… nothing can get in or out till I wish it. You'll all leave, though, once I take you back to Mistress that is." She smiled warmly to her terrified friends.

Eri turned back before putting on as best a brave face she could before stomping her foot. "Let us out Kagome this isn't funny! W-Where going to tell-" she suddenly stopped mid-sentence as she clutched her throat.

"E-Eri?!" Ayumi cupped her mouth in horror as she saw her friend's body slowly being raised in the air. "It won't hurt for long, but it has to be done, how else would you be reborn?" Kagome smiled before flicking her wrist, sending Eri backward into the wall as she gasped desperately for air, the strands of hair tightly fastened around her neck suffocating her.

Ayumi and Yuka fell backward in horror as they saw their friend slowly floating towards there bound friend. "ERI!" Yuka tried to run to her but was tugged back by Ayami. "R-R-Run!""B-But we c-can't just leave her!" Yuka cried in fear but as they stood there, it was clear they couldn't help her.

Clenching her eyes, she ran to a different room with Ayumi as they tried to find a way to escape. Kagome looked towards the direction they went before sighing. "I promise you it will feel good…" Eri coughed as her throat was cut off from the air.

"Shhhh, just relax Eri." Leaning forward, Kagome laid a gentle kiss on her friend's lips, her tongue brushing over her Eri's mouth before it invaded her. Tears fell from Eri's eyes as she struggled in vain. Whoever this was it wasn't Kagome.

Trailing her right hand over Eri's exposed stomach, Kagome purred as she felt her soft, porcelain skin. "Mistress will love you I just know it. You should feel honored she showed interest in you, she doesn't like humans." Eri thrashed wildly as she felt her ex-friends hand trailing lower before sneaking its way beneath her skirt.

"You're clean down here? I'm not surprised, but I have to wonder, were you trying to show off to someone?" Kagome pondered more to herself then her struggling classmate. "Hmm, no matter. In the end, Yura will be happy with you like this.

Moving her fingers lower, Eri froze, her loose breath hitching as she felt a pair of cold fingers brushing against her nether lips. "You're wet? I guess you're enjoying this then." Kagome smiled happily at that before thrusting her fingers forward, causing the bound girl to scream.

As Kagome rubbed her hand back and forth, her fingers worked their way inside of Eri, feeling her slicked walls as her arousal rose. "The sound you're making, it's cute." She giggled lightly as Eri squealed in discomfort.

As she thrust her fingers in and out, it became easier to tell how close Eri was. "I want a taste…" Eri's eyes widened as she suddenly felt her skirt and underwear tugged downwards. In seconds, she felt her entire lower half exposed causing her shrill cries to increase.

"Beautiful…" Kagome moaned before leaning forward. As her hands moved to either side of Eri's vulva, she spread her lips apart before leaning in. "I wonder how long you last." Pressing her moist tongue against, her friends drenched lips, she took a long lick upwards, causing the bound girl to cry in bliss.

'She tastes amazing…' A small smile made its way to Kagome's lips before she leaned back in, her tongue dancing within her friend as she drank in her essence. Tears streamed down from Eri's eyes as she tried to fight, but she could do little more than remain bound and hung as she was eating out by her ex-friend.

Feeling the threads around her neck tighten, her eyes began to flutter shut. Pleasure and pain blending together causing her eyes to roll back in the unknown. Kagome felt her friends struggles beginning to die away right as she reached her peak.

As her mouth was rewarded for its work, she drank in her friends juices before her body stopped moving completely. Looking up at Eri's hanging form a slight scowl crossed her lips as she licked away her remaining essence coating her own fingers.

"I guess that ended to quickly… pity." Pulling her hand back, the hairs retracted from Eri's body before lowering her towards the floor. "One down I suppose…" Retracting all the hairs around her, she slowly lowered herself to the floor before walking calmly in the direction her remaining friends had fled.

"I-It, it won't budge either!" Ayumi, grit her teeth as she tugged upwards on a window but like the front door prior it was stuck by some invisible force. "Y-Yuka, did you get yours?" Grunting, Yuka tried with all her might but yielded the same results. They were trapped.

"I told you there was a barrier around the house didn't I?" Both friends nearly screamed as they saw Kagome walk into the hallway they had run to. "Eri's already joined me, whose next?" Both friends look to one another before nodding.

Taking off in different directions, Kagome pouted. 'I guess I'll have to chase them separately. Please forgive me for taking so long Mistress.' Moving to the closer door, she followed after Ayumi first. As she entered the darkly lit room she perked up a bit.

'This was my room…' Trailing her hands over the walls, she smiled thoughtfully. "Funny you'd hide in here… "Lifting her hand up, tendrils of hair began moving all across the room before screaming could be heard from beneath the bed.

"Kind of cliché to hide under there."Ayumi struggled in vain from the nearly invisible bonds that constricted her. "K-K-Kagome, p-please just, just let us go!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kagome moved towards her friend before placing her hand on her cheek comfortingly.

"I'm giving you a gift. Just accept it. I know you'll love it." Before Ayumi could say anything else, her eyes widened in surprise as her lips were caught by Kagome's in a kiss. Her childhood friend, w-was kissing her!

Moaning, Kagome deepened the kiss further as her tongue began to invade her thrashing friend's mouth. Moving one of her hands up, Kagome trailed her fingers lightly over Ayumi's skin as she felt her soft skin. 'Mistress will love you…'

As her hand moved upwards, Ayumi suddenly screamed as she felt her former friends hand move beneath her bra. Pulling back, Kagome freed the struggling girl's mouth to hear her moans directly. "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, S-STOP!"

"You like it don't you?" Kagome's fingers inched closer to the light nub of flesh, tipping her breast before giving it a light pinch. Ayumi eeped in shock before trying desperately to look away if not for her neck being bound in place.

"I can tell you like it, your voice, it's getting higher. Your breath, it's getting rugged. Your sweat is starting to glisten from your pale flesh. Are you getting turned on from such a simple action as this? Does the thought of me violating you really do that much to you? Or perhaps it's my attire?"

Kagome moved her free hand over her own naked flesh before lightly groping her breast. "Do I turn you on?" Ayumi cried softly as she felt the will to leave her. She was beyond embarrassed, and she could do nothing to stop her former friend from doing whatever it is she wanted with her.

"P-P-Please… j-just let me go…" She whispered as tears now streamed down her cheeks. Kagome looked at her friend emotionless before leaning closer, her lips a hairs length away. "I promise you'll love Mistress."

Before, Ayumi could speak once more she felt her neck suddenly being choked. Coughing in pain, she struggled harder, but the invisible strands of hair clutching her throat seemed to tighten with each movement.

Kagome sunk her fingers into Ayumi's breast smiling happily as they melded perfectly in her hand. "There perfect like my own. I just know Mistress will love these." The last thing Ayami felt was the light wisp's of pleasure flowing through her before her eyes rolled upwards as she joined Eri where she was…

Yuka covered her mouth with both her hands as she tried to silence her rugged breathes. As the door to the room she was hiding in creaked open, she clenched her eyes shut in fear. 'T-T-this isn't happening, t-this can't be real, she'd never do t-this to us… not to me.'

"Yuka, where are you?" Kagome sang out quietly as she stepped into the room opposite of hers. 'I suppose this was my Grandfather's room then?' Humming thoughtfully she sent her tendrils of hair out once more before frowning.

'Not under the bed?' Stepping towards the closet, she looked at the only hiding place left Yuka could have hid. As she reached for the handle, however, the door suddenly burst open as Yuka screamed. Running past Kagome, she made a dash for the front door again but was suddenly choked before falling on her back painfully, a loose thread of hair around her neck.

"Careful, I wanted to play with you to before you joined the others. You almost snapped your neck." Kagome pouted as she stepped out of the room. Coughing violently, Yuka tugged on the string around her neck desperately but to no avail. 'P-P-Play with me!?' Yuka's cheeks lit up red at the statement.

"Are you ready to join the others and Mistress?" Kagome kneeled down over Yuka smiling at the terrified girl. "P-P-Ple, please… s-stop Kagome." Kagome smiled as she moved her hand towards Yuka's cheek.

"It's a gift you'll love, just embrace it." Yuka whimpered as she tried to crawl away, but the hair around her neck tightened slightly before she suddenly felt the rest of her body being bound. Foot by foot, hand by hand, soon she was perfectly restrained. She couldn't even turn her neck.

As Kagome looked over her bound friend, she smiled happily. 'Beautiful as well, her struggling is cute.' As Yuka heard Kagome giggle, she was about to question it before gasping as she felt a pair of hand run over her thighs.

"K-K-KAGOME! "Yes?", "W-What are you d-doing, stop it!" Yuka screamed as she tried to kick Kagome back, but her legs were firmly held in place. "I'm admiring your form, something I should have done a long time ago. You really are beautiful."

Yuka blushed furiously as she tugged on her binds. 'B-B-Beautiful… s-she th-thinks I'm…' "K-Kagome, please, this isn't you, you have to st-" Before she could finish her mouth was suddenly held shut silencing her. "You talk too much, maybe that's why I never noticed." Yuka felt a pang of hurt at Kagome's words.

With her now quieted friend bound and muted, Kagome returned to what she had been doing moments before. Running her hands up and down the length of Yuka's legs she smiled. 'So smooth and soft, softer than Eri's legs... and Ayumi's as well.'

Looking between her legs, Kagome grinned before spreading Yuka's legs with ease. 'Mistress is right, such useless rags.' Kagome frowned as she saw the lacy white panties covering what she really wanted to see.

With the twitch of her hand, the panties were shredded much to Yuka's chagrin. "Much better…" Kagome cooed as she admired Yuka's bare nether lips. Licking her lips, a small grin formed as she crawled closer. 'S-S-She's, s-she c-c-can see m-my…' Yuka's face turned an entirely new shade of red as she saw Kagome's smiling face inching closer to its destination.

"Just a taste, for both of us~" Yuka's eyes widened at her ex-friends words before screaming as she felt Kagome's tongue suddenly pressed against her labia. With new vigor, Yuka thrashed and screamed loud as she tried to shove Kagome away, but the newly born hair demon would have none of it.

Clenching her fist, Kagome growled as the hair around Yuka tightened, leaving her motionless. "Relax… and enjoy it…" Closing her eyes once more, Kagome leaned in before stroking her tongue along the length of her nether lips. The taste, it was intoxicating, she needed to taste more…

Tears streamed from Yuka's eyes as she tried to ignore the pleasure forcibly being given to her, but it was turning her on to no end. Her hot tongue pressed against her most sensitive area, her warm breath blowing against her lower lips, it was too much.

Whimpering, she clenched her eyes as she tried to think of something, anything to ignore the numbing feeling spreading through her core. Kagome mewed happily as she lapped at her friends lower lips happily.

Pressing her fingers on both either sides of her vulva, she spread her folds to the side before taking in the site. "What a beautiful color, so beautiful indeed…" Leaning back in, she continued her oral assault, her tongue no longer being blocked by Yuka's outer lips.

As she wiggled her tongue within Yuka, she was rewarded with newfound squeals from the bound girl. 'Mistress will really love you…' She knew Yura would love them all but little things they all did or had would make the difference, she just knew it.

Yuka cried in pleasure. The feeling spreading through her was better than anything she had ever felt. Her hands and toys never did anything like this for her. It was as if Kagome had been doing this her whole life! Clenching her teeth around the hair binding her mouth, she felt her resistance leaving her little by little.

Knowing her ex-friend was close, Kagome pulled her hand back before moving it up a little higher. Pinching the small nub of flesh peeking out between Yuka's lower lips, she was rewarded with a loud screech from the bound girl.

'She's more sensitive than the others as well.' Smiling, Kagome twisted her fingers before feeling Yuka's hips buck into her, her orgasm soon following as she reached her climax. Yuka's eyes widened before hazing over as she thrust her hips into Kagome's face.

Her tongue, her delicate fingers, she couldn't take it any longer. Falling back into her bindings, Yuka panted in her bounds, before feeling the threads around her neck tighten. "You were fun to play with as well, but now it's time to bring you back to Mistress."

Yuka coughed into her gag as she felt her breath leaving her. Any strength prior now gone, Yuka's eyes began to slowly flutter shut before her chest stopped moving as well. 'K-K-Kagome… ' Yuka's lips twitched into a small smile as her eyes began to dim.

'A-A-At least… I got t-to spend my last minutes with you… I love you K-Kagome, I always have…' As Yuka's lips moved no words were uttered before her bodies movements began to slow. As her eyes grew lifeless, Kagome smiled before leaning in.

Yuka's eyes lit up but for a moment before dying away as Kagome's lips captured her own. With a kiss being the last thing she felt, Yuka finally ceased all movement. Breaking the kiss, Kagome licked her lips as she saw the smile remaining from her old friend. 'That's the last one… time to go.'

Listing her hand, Yuka followed her fingers movements like a puppet on strings. As Kagome walked through her house, she did the same with Ayumi and Eri as well before standing in front of her door. Trailing her finger over the crease in it, the door suddenly opened, the barrier now removed.

As the night air bit her skin a light shiver ran through her. 'It's not as warm out her…' Looking over her naked form Kagome frowned. She wanted to wear something, but she knew Yura hated her previous garments. 'Perhaps it's for the best I stay like this.'

Stepping out of her house, she walked towards her family shrines well before stepping inside. "Time to return." Taking a final look back, she felt nothing. She was leaving her home, her family, but it didn't matter. She lived for her Mistress now.

Jumping up, she nimbly landed on the outer wall of the well before taking a step in it, her friends falling in behind her…

* * *

~ Back in the Feudal Era ~

Yura kicked her feet back and forth impatiently as she sat on one of her hairs. "What is taking her so long? She couldn't have disobeyed me she's under my control after all…" Biting her lip, Yura growled angrily.

What if Kagome got her will back somehow? She wouldn't have just lost her toy but the Shikon Jewel as well! As more time passed Yura was about to go in the well herself to retrieve her toy before a light suddenly shined out of the well.

Looking intently at it, her eyes lit up upon seeing Kagome rise naked from the well, her three friends just as naked as she was strung up behind her. "Oh my, it looks like you are still under my control, what a relief."

Kagome looked up confused, why would she disobey her Mistress? After all, her Mistress was her owner. Moving towards Yura, she kneeled down before moving her friends forward for Yura to see. "I did as you asked Mistress, does this please you?"

Jumping off her thread, Yura landed in front of Kagome before looking over her new treasures. 'Perfect specimens as well. That means I have four in my collection now. I suppose I could have my pet go back and capture more for me if there all as beautiful as these ones but…'

Thinking it over, Yura shook her head. She had plans, big plans. A few pets here and there weren't an issue as much as a pleasure but if she had her own harem, her time would be divided to greatly playing with them all.

Her few good ones would be enough for her. "I'm very pleased with your work my pet, so pleased I think you should be rewarded." Yura grinned as her finger trailed under Kagome's chin, tilting her head upwards. As her eyes looked into her pets pleading ones she smiled.

"Take them back to my lair and claim your reward. It's laid out for you to use once you get back. I expect you to be wearing it, I went through a lot of troubles taking it." Yura warned before receiving a rapid nod from Kagome.

"Thank you, Mistress, I'll leave at once." Bowing her head, Kagome moved to the tree line before taking off, her three friends strung behind her as she went. 'She's such a good pet, she'll be my favorite amongst them no doubt.' Chuckling to herself Yura looked back at the well before sighing.

"It might be a shame, but it must be done. I wouldn't want something else coming through to take my pets back." Lifting her hands, threads shot out over the Bone-Eater's well before Yura tugged on them hard. The well crumbled for a second before completely falling apart as it caved in on itself.

As the dust began Rising, Yura looked at the cratered well before smiling. 'Nothings ever coming through there again.' Turning back, Yura spared once last glance at the well before shaking her head. She did have plans after all. The poor girls she didn't capture on the other side would just have to live with their miserable lives.

Taking to the tree's, Yura leaped from branch to branch as she ventured back to her Lair, hopefully, her pet was changed and ready to be played with, after all, her hard work she needed a little release…

As the strands of hair around her lair parted, Yura was delighted to see her pet now garbed in her new attire. Dressed in a long half dress, her midriff was bare with little left above for the imagination. As a golden chain adorned her neck, an elegant pair of laces and sticks held her hair back giving her a rather escort type of look. Lastly, her delicate feet remained free for Yura to admire, knowing she would enjoy them much more uncovered.

"Oh, they just look beautiful on you." Yura cooed as she looked her pet up and down. "I had to get that from a vixen, but I think it looks much better on you," She chuckled amusedly as she continued ogling Kagome.

Kagome smiled happily as she kneeled down in from of her friends. "Thank you, Mistress, I'll always wear it." Giving a light bow, she remained quiet for her Mistress's next command. Yura stepped closer to her pets friends before looking them over one at a time.

"My, my there, even more, beautiful in person. You did a good job of keeping them intact, no cuts or bumps to their skin, and their hair…" Yura frowned. None of their hair was anything special either. 'Though they all have theirs well-kept I suppose…'

"Well, I think it's about time I reclaim what's mine. I thank you for keeping it safe for me till now." Yura moved her hand over Kagome before a few strands of hair shot out into her. Kagome remained motionless as a small cut was made in her skin where the Shikon Jewel was.

As Yura extracted the gem, she eyed Kagome over before smiling happily. She seemed to be perfectly fine now. "I think your change is permanent now my pet, welcome to the life of a Hair Demon." Kagome's hairs stood on end as the moved on their own.

"Thank you, Mistress, for this feeling… I've never felt anything as good." Her hand traveled through her raven locks as she brushed the silky strands of hair. "Well, if you think you feel good now, just wait till I'm finished with you~" Yura cooed as she moved closer to her pet.

Running her own fingers through Kagome's hair, she grinned. It had become much finer. With the silkiness it already held plus the added effects of being a hair demon, she was on her way to being the perfect pet.

Pulling back, her tendrils of hair lifted the jewel up before moving it back and forth, almost hypnotically. 'Such a small thing, but such great rewards…' Smiling contently, Yura moved towards the three naked girls behind Kagome.

"I think it's time you made peace with your friends." As her fingers twitched, different cuts appeared in each of their chests before a small string of hair entered each. Forcing the power if the jewel into them, much like she had with Kagome, she began draining its power, if but a fraction.

Soon, the motionless girls began twitching before their chests steadily began to rise and fall. Eri's eyes slowly began to flutter open, followed by Ayumi, then Yuka. By the time the hairs were pulled away, all three girls leaned up with blank and confused looks across their faces.

"Welcome, it's so nice to finally meet you all." All three heads turned to the raven haired woman standing over them. "Who… who are you?" Yuka asked quietly before looking to the other girls. "Who are they… and who am I?"

The other two girls did the same, as they nodded their heads. They had no clue what was going on. 'I guess this happens every time you bring someone back. I suppose it makes sense, it might be a little traumatic to remember your own death.'

Smiling warmly, Yura paced back a bit before place a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Your names are of no importance anymore. You are all my pets from this day forward. You'll be at my beck and call and satisfy my every need when I ask you to."

All three girls remained quiet at the woman's shocking statement but suddenly Eri stood up. 'Oh? Did something change with this one?' Taking a step forward, Eri suddenly fell to one knee before bowing her head. "As you command… Mistress."

Both Yuka and Ayumi did the same, following their friends display of loyalty. A smile spread over Yura's lips. It had worked but how well? Moving her hand forward, she shoved Kagome in front of the others before crossing her arms.

"Show you mean it then. This pet is my favorite, and when I'm not present she's in charge of you all. You will do everything she says as if it was spoken from my lips." All three girls nodded as they looked up at Kagome. "You in the middle, kiss my pet."

Eri stood up between the other's before stepping closer to Kagome. Without a word, she leaned in before pecking Kagome's lips and withdrawing. "No, no, no not like that! Give her a real kiss!" Eri looked at her mistresses confused.

Sighing, Yura walked in front of Kagome before gripping the back of her head. "Like this!" Slamming her lips into her pets, her tongue invaded the very willing slaves as she pinned Kagome's own against her cheek. Both girls moaned and kept up the kiss for a few moments before withdrawing with baited breathe.

"T-That, is a real kiss. Never do what you just did, got it?" Eri quickly nodded, now understanding what her mistress wanted. "Well go on then, my order still stands." Stepping back to Kagome, Eri moved her hand behind Kagome's head much like Yura had before pressing her lips against her friend's.

Unlike Yura however, Kagome followed her mistress's words and began taking control of the kiss as if she were in charge. Seeing both girls kissing so hotly caused the hair demon to cross her legs flushed. 'I-It will take some time, and a bit of reprogramming but… I think they'll all make perfect pets with the right training.

The memory loss was a slight annoyance but in the end, if it made them more obedient, she'd manage. After about a minute (down to the very second) both girls pulled away before remaining still. "Very good, now you with the curled hair, come over here."

Ayumi looked up before moving in front of Yura. Running her hand through Ayumi's hair, she frowned. "Well, it's not stringy that's good. The colorization is nice enough, an auburn hue perhaps?" Shaking her head she still didn't like that it was curled, vastly preferring straightened hair. She'd have to fix it later, for now, she just had to give her a task where she didn't have to see it.

"Lie down and wait for further orders." Ayumi did as she was told, lying on the spot. Looking over to Eri and Yuka she smirked. "Both of you play with one another, get each other off to my pleasure." Yuka and Eri looked to one another before nodding.

Moving close, they both began kissing first before their hands soon began groping one another's breasts. "Oh pet~ Time for your reward." Kagome looked back at Yura excitedly as she waited for her orders.

Kneeling bow, Yura lifted her short tunic just enough to reveal her perfectly trimmed and groomed nether lips. She loved all forms of hair, especially the ones down below. Sitting down, she bounced for a moment before smirking.

"You just sit tight my new pet. If you want to get on my good side you can lick me, though, I wouldn't mind that." Ayumi mumbled something beneath Yura as her face, functioned as her personal seat cushion.

Moving her rear just a bit further back, she moaned softly as she felt the warm, wiggling sensation of Ayumi's tongue against her back door. She didn't want her to eat her out… that was reserved for her favorite pet.

Laying all her weight on Ayumi, Yura spread her legs before licking her lips. "Come get your reward pet." Needing no further orders, Kagome moved between Yura's legs before her eyes looked upon her nether's excitedly.

"Thank you for this honor mistress." Chuckling, Yura moved her hand behind Kagome's head before shoving her mouth forward. "I don't need your words pet just your tongue." Groaning, Yura's head shot backward as a moan escaped her lips.

Kagome needed no playfulness, nothing to start her. She was ready to do whatever Yura wanted. 'H-How long has it been? A decade, two?' Panting, Yura bit her lip as she writhed in pleasure. The sensation of both Kagome's and Ayumi's tongues probing her from each end was sending ripples of pleasure through her very being.

As she moaned quietly, her eyes traveled to her other pets before her moans intensified. Eri and Yuka were both on the ground at this point as they lapped at one another's nether's. They were going at it quite fast from what they had just been doing.

Rubbing Kagome's hair, she pressed her a little harder against her own crotch, trying as best she could to ride her. The imagery coupled with the pleasure, it was driving her mad! Kagome took long strokes up the base of Yura's vulva at first before rapidly licking as her tongue dived in. Each moan her mistress made encouraged her she was doing well.

As her head was forced harder into Yura's crotch she knew she was enjoying it. Ayumi could see nothing with her current circumstance, but she didn't seem to mind. Her tongue worked vigorously as she ate out her new Mistress's ass, something that might have appalled her hours before.

Yura's tongue lulled out of her mouth as she panted obscenely. Eri and Yuka were in a new position now, one she wanted to try next actually. As the ground against one another, they began wailing in pleasure as their lower lips kissed.

Feeling her impending climax inching closer, she begrudgingly shoved Kagome back before pointing to her two playful pets. "T-That, we're doing that now!" She hissed. Sweat dripped down her brow as she continued to pant.

Kagome watched both Eri and Yuka as they grinded and kissed before a smile spread over her lips. "Yes, Mistress!" Hooking her thumbs under her long dress bottom, she pulled it down, revealing her bare nethers to the hair demon.

Rubbing her folds, Kagome smiled as she sauntered over to her Mistress. Draping herself over, Ayumi's legs, she spread her legs between Yura's before moving closer. Without a word, Yura pushed her hips forward, coaxing moaned from her pet.

Soon, both women began to pant and moan, screams ringing out in front of them from Eri and Yuka's pleasure. It was like music to Yura, the screams of pleasure resonating from her pets in the thralls of passion.

Grinding her hips into Kagome, Yura began frantically rubbing her breasts as she used Ayumi's face for support. Feeling the full pressure of her Mistress mounting her, Ayumi placed her hands on both sides of her hips as she continued to probe Yura, her tongue reaching deeper and deeper in as her inner walls clenched her wiggling organ.

From the pleasure flowing through her core, rear, and chest, Yura couldn't take it. Letting out a high pitched, scream she bellowed in pleasure as her orgasm flooded out of her. Falling into Ayumi's hands, she panted softly as she tried to catch her breathe.

"M-M-Mistress…" Cracking an eye, Yura looked at Kagome's crestfallen look as her cheeks flushed crimson, having never reached release. 'I can just order her to finish up but…' Looking behind her at her other two pets panting forms, she snapped her fingers.

"You two!" both Eri and Yuka looked at their Mistress, before shakily standing at attention. "Eat her out, do whatever you need to give her, her reward." Eri and Yuka looked to one another before smiling. "Yes Mistress" They both responded simultaneously.

Kagome bit her lip as she tried to hold off the uncomfortable feeling coming from her nether lips. Lifting her ass off, Ayumi, Yura pointed to Kagome again. "Play with her till I tell you to stop." Ayumi bowed before moving behind Kagome, her hands latching onto her breasts as she fondled them roughly.

"As you wish Mistress." Kagome's legs were spread forcibly by her friends as both Eri and Yuka crawled between them, their faces resting mere inches from her crotch as they smiled with glee. Kagome laid back helplessly in Ayumi's hold, as her breasts were stroked back and forth.

She could do little more than that in her current situation. Feeling the warm sensation, brushing against her nether lips, she mewed quietly as her two friends took turns gently blowing on her glistening folds. Without a word, both friends leaned in before taking a long, deliberate stroke of their tongues up the length of her vulva.

Kagome screeched in pleasure as the electrifying sensation surged through her. As Eri and Yuka took turns going back and forth as they synchronized their licks, Ayumi rested her head on, Kagome's shoulders, as she tenderly nibbled on her ear.

All the while this was going on Yura laid back against a small mound of skulls as she watched the beautiful sight before her. Feeling her legs shaking, and the familiar feeling of her own lust rising, she rose up before moving behind Kagome as well.

"Play with the other two for a bit," She whispered to Ayumi before nudging her out of the way and taking her place behind the raven haired girl. "Does my little pet like being played with? Do you like being Mistress Yura's toy?" Yura cooed as she massaged her pet's breasts.

Paying extra attention to her pert nipples, she gave the areolas a testing flick with her fingers only to be rewarded with a screech from her trapped "pet". Both Eri and Yuka began to moan along with Kagome now as their lower lips were played with by Ayumi, the vibrations of their voices turning her on even more as they echoed through her nethers.

"You're close, I can smell it." Yura licked her lips as a tantalizing smell filled her lungs. The scent of her new pet's juices, they were driving her mad once more! Lying feather kissing, up the length of Kagome's neck, Yura moved her hand to her cheek before turning to face her.

"Do you love being my pet?" Kagome panted loudly as her eyes were heavily lidded. "Y-Y-Yes, I… I love it, I love being your pet!" Kagome panted out as her orgasm inches ever so closer. "Beg me for release. I want to hear you say it in your own words." Yura whispered cruelly.

Snapping her fingers, both Eri and Yuka stopped there licking as they looked up at their Mistress's sadistic expression. Kagome's eyes widened as the pain of her release began to fade. "P-P-PLEASE D-DON'T STOP, P-PLEASE LET ME F-F-FINISH!" Kagome cried as her arms were held back by Yura.

"Are you sure? Maybe, you sound convincing but I'm not positive yet. Do you really want to continue?" Yura giggled as she saw the pained look on Kagome's face. "YES, YES, YES! P-P-PLEASE MISTRESS!" Yura leaned in, just a hair's length apart before brushing Kagome's lips with her own.

"Say it softly, with but a whisper." Kagome whimpered as she nodded. "P-Please… let me cum…" Hearing what she wanted, she snapped her fingers again before capturing her pet's lips in a heated kiss. Almost immediately, Kagome screeched as the withdrawn pleasure flooded back into her full force from Eri and Yuka, their tongues dancing together lustfully as they shared a kiss with her lower lips.

Bucking into her friend's faces, Kagome let out a screech as her orgasm shot through her onto her waiting friend's lips. Yura watched in ecstasy as her pet bucked into her two newly acquired ones as she reached her release.

As Kagome went limp in Yura's hold, the hair demon clutched her tightly. "Such a good pet, so obedient to," She cooed as her lips brushed over Kagome's cheek. "We'll be at this for a while I hope you know, after all…" Her eyes darted to Eri, Yuka & Ayumi as they gazed up at the pair with lust filled expressions.

"You still need to return the favor." Kagome mewed again as her body began to heat up once more. Her new life was turning out to be very pleasurable, and it had only just begun…

* * *

~Epilog ~

It had been a couple months since Kagome had been reborn by Yura, and her life was forever changed. True to Yura's word, she acted as her Mistress's right hand, her favorite. When she needed something done she simply didn't want to do, Kagome was there to take her place.

That, of course, included procuring items her Mistress wanted. Kagome looked over a small village in ruin before smiling. Her Mistress had sent her to it, to eradicate the growing threat before it became an issue. Once Yura revealed herself to the world, people (Humans and Yokai alike) immediately fought back of course but in the end, with the power of the Shikon Jewel, she was unstoppable.

Walking away from the outskirts of the village, she was about to return to her Mistress before a light whistling noise drew her attention. Looking back, a blade suddenly stopped midair, inches from her face, a light hair having stopped it from going any further.

"Damn it, you… you monster!" Kagome dropped the blade wordlessly before turning her head to the tree's. Atop one of the branches stood a feminine figure draped in black ninja-like clothes. As tears fell from her eyes she leaped to the ground before brandishing a long sword sheathed from her back.

"I'll kill you for what you did to my village!" The woman screamed in rage before charging her. Kagome tilted her head to the side before raising her own hand.

"I don't know, it's not the same as my previous lair…" Yura mumbled as she ran her hands over a small wooden throne. After a short time, it occurred to her that living in the large bundle of hair she had amassed suited her fine, but it was no place to keep her pets… minus her favorite little hair demon.

After searching for a bit (And many destroyed towns later), she found a daimyo who had a perfect little castle for her to take. It was decently fortified and the best thing about it was the walls. They were hollow!

Running her fingers over the stone walls, she could feel them. Her hairs traveled through the entire building and under the foundation. Any fool stupid enough to try and end her would have to venture into her new den, and nothing would survive her hairs. However…

Yura frowned as she looked at the wooden thrown in the center of the main room. "It's just so bulky… why would anyone ever put a throne in here of all places?" Snapping her fingers, in moments Eri and Ayumi stepped through the corridor before bowing.

"Yes, Mistress?" Yura pointed to the thrown before sticking her nose up a bit. "Get rid of it, it's hideous. Use it for firewood or something." Both nodded before moving towards the massive throne. As they lifted the massive chair, Yura couldn't help but smirk.

To a normal human, disposing of something so big would be next to impossible. Good thing her pets were no longer that. While Kagome had been turned into a full hair demon like herself, she had at least altered the others.

Lesser demons were still enough for her after all, she didn't need a full group of hair demons living with her. As the throne was removed Yura paced back and forth as she tried to figure out what to do. 'It's still like something to sit on, after all, I am going to be queen of this world eventually…'

Instantly her eyes lit up as she snapped her fingers again. "Yes, Mistress?" Both girls popped back in the room robotically. "You, come here now." She pointed to Ayumi, having not given any of them names as of yet.

Ayumi bowed before moving to her mistress. Standing bare, Ayumi remained still as she waited for a command. Kagome had been something special to Yura, and in honor of that, she was the only one allowed to wear clothes in her presence. The rest remained naked at all times, just how she liked.

"Hands and knees now." Crawling down Ayumi remained still as Yura stepped around her. "A little to the left… Ok just a few steps back. Alright now move sideways two steps… Perfect!" Giggling at her pet's movements, she positioned her to the center of the room before moving in front of her.

"This is a command and one you must obey of the highest understood?" Seeing her pet nod she continued. "Whenever I'm in this room you must always take this position and remain motionless until I leave am I understood?" Ayumi nodded once more before feeling a light pressure spreading over her back.

Sighing contently, Yura sat on Ayumi's back as she got comfortable. 'Nothing says royalty then subjecting your pets to humiliation. Now only if her favorite was her to enjoy it with her…' Come to think of it, she sent her out a day ago.

It was just a human town she was to eradicate it shouldn't take her long, they were mortals after all. Scowling at the thought of her pet in trouble she was about to get up before the door to the chamber opened, her eyes lighting up instantly at the sight.

"I'm back Mistress. I did as you asked, Yōkai Taijiya Village has been eradicated. They will no longer be a threat to your plans." Kagome bowed before stepping fully into the room. Before Yura could speak up she saw something being dragged behind her pet.

"Oh, what's that?" Bowing once more, Kagome's hair lifted a large shape towards Yura before the hairs around it fell away to reveal the ninja from before who attacked her. "On my way out of the village, it appeared I had missed one of the villagers. She attempted it attack me before I dispatched her." Kagome said quietly as she set her down in front of Yura.

With her intrigue peaked, Yura hopped off Ayumi before walking over to the dead girl. "And you brought her here why?" As she looked over the raven haired girl she frowned. 'She's human no doubt about that but… ' Yura scowled as she kicked the girl over. 'And she stripped the girl to for me to admire… I know what you're doing my pet.'

She was cute… too cute… Sighing Yura's own hairs moved around the girl before lifting her up like a puppet. "Does her body not please you, Mistress?" Tapping her foot Yura bit her lip. "No, not exactly… she's attractive for a human but I already have four pets, do I really want more?"

Kagome moved behind Yura before nuzzling her shoulder. "You live somewhere new, you'll need people to keep your castle clean. She could make a good maid Mistress."

Yura scowled knowing what her pet wanted. Over the past couple months, she had grown devious. Using her own lusts against her, she had given Kagome more things than she cared to give. One of which being her other pet.

"I'll think about it. Return to your chambers… your pet's been whimpering for you to return." Kagome smiled as she bowed her head. "As you wish Mistress." Turning to leave Yura frowned once more. 'She's completely under my control, but sometimes I can't tell who's in charge… she knows just what I like…

Looking back at the motionless doll being held up by strings Yura finally sighed. She was just too perfect for a human to pass up. As a string moved over her chest it cut a small gap in her skin before retrieving what lied beneath.

As she pulled out the Shikon jewel she sighed again. 'What a cunning little thing you've grown into my favorite… I might need to punish you if you do this again.' She had already given her one of the other three as a personal pet to a pet. It probably wouldn't be long before this one became her pet as well.

Stabbing a string into the girl, she channeled the jewels power into her as she began reviving her. Within moments, the girl began to spasm before twitching as life flooded back into her. Lowering her to the ground, Yura pulled her hair away before place the jewel back in her chest, the hair around it stitching it back up.

As her eyes opened, the girl leaned up before looking around. "W-Where… where am I?" Skipping to the point, Yura stood over the girl before presenting her foot to her. "You are in my castle and you are my maid. Show your loyalty to me."

The girl looked at Yura's foot confused before understanding washed over her. "Yes, my queen." Leaning down, the girl held Yura's foot gently before giving it a hushed kiss. Yura watched the new girl kissing her affectionately before a smile crossed her lips.

'Queen? That's a new one… I kind of like the sound of it from her.' Pulling her foot back much to the chagrin of her new pet she kneeled down before cupping the girl's cheek. "Tell me your name and who you were."

The ninja clad woman scrunched her eyes as she tried to remember. "M… My name, it was Sango… I was the village leader's daughter… Yōkai Taijiya Village, it was destroyed…" A look of sadness crossed her face before vanishing completely.

"Now I'm yours, though… I'm yours, my Queen…" Smiling Yura moved her hand under Sango's chin. "Indeed, you are my pet." Giving her cheek a long lick, Yura shivered with excitement. "I can't wait to break you in. I hope you enjoy servitude, I'm certainly going to enjoy you."

Sango smiled back robotically as she nodded. "I live to please… my Queen…"

* * *

~ With Kagome ~

As Kagome opened the chamber she slept in with Yura she was happy to see Yuka on all fours sitting patiently by the door. "Mistress!" Shutting the door behind her, Kagome smiled as she moved towards her "pet".

"Have you been like this since I left?" Yuka nodded furiously. She had been ordered by Kagome before she departed to sit still until she returned. She was not to touch herself or anyone else until she returned.

Coming back and seeing Yuka's sweating form, she knew it was true. As months come and went Kagome's mind began adapting. She wasn't as robotic as the others and did, in fact, have a mind of her own.

That being said she wouldn't try to do things on her own, after all, she was Mistress Yura's possession, after all, and she was very happy being that. She did, however, want more… and Yuka was what she wanted. For some reason out of her three ex-friends, Yuka had clung to her whenever they played.

It was almost like she loved her more than Mistress. After having Yuka play with her enough she finally asked Yura if she could be her pet. Yura was surprised at first but in the end, she didn't mind. After all, she was her Mistress's favorite. She got whatever she wanted.

'Mistress spoils me…' Smiling happily, Kagome walked over to Yuka before petting her head like you would an animal. "Good girl. I heard from Mistress you missed me, is that true?" Yuka nodded furiously as her legs rubbed back and forth.

"Aww, don't worry, Mistress is here to play with you now." Kagome grinned as she pulled Yuka into a hug. A look of pure and unbridled joy spread over Yuka's face as she clung to Kagome. Lifting Yuka upwards, her hands supported her by her rear as she dug her fingers into Yuka's firm ass.

"I've missed this too…" Kagome smiled before leaning in and capturing the entranced girls lips. Yuka soon copied Kagome's actions as she began groping her ass with gusto, mimicking every action in attempts of pleasing her Mistress.

As their tongues danced, Kagome forced Yuka's town against her cheek before taking control of the kiss, much to her delight. With everything said and done, Yura had given her everything she could ever ask for, and then some. She was completely and utterly content…

Pulling back from Yuka she let a string of Saliva connect them as a smile spread over her lips. "Let's take this to the bed. If we're lucky Mistress might join us soon with her new pet." Yuka looked confused at the last part, but her excitement outweighed her curiosity.

"Yes, Mistress!" Giggling at her pet's response, Kagome locked lips with Yuka once more as she stood up, her hands firmly cupping Yuka as she carried her over to the bed. She was very content with how life was…

And it would only get better as time went on~


End file.
